Bittersweet
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Kim Namjoon terkenal sebagai playboy di universitas ini. Jadi pemandangan dia yang bergonta-ganti teman kencan itu jelas tidak aneh untukku. Ya, seharusnya tidak aneh, jika saja Kim Namjoon bukanlah tunanganku sejak dua tahun terakhir. / NamJin, BL, AU.
**Bittersweet**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Kim Namjoon terkenal sebagai playboy di universitas ini. Jadi pemandangan dia yang bergonta-ganti teman kencan itu jelas tidak aneh untukku. Ya, seharusnya tidak aneh, jika saja Kim Namjoon bukanlah tunanganku sejak dua tahun terakhir. / NamJin, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bittersweet**

Ah.

Aku melihatnya lagi.

Kira-kira ini sudah ke-berapa kali ya? Aku sudah lupa hitunganku sudah menyentuh angka berapa. Yang jelas ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok seorang pria berambut pirang platina yang tengah bermesraan dengan gadis di kampus ini.

Yah, kurasa gadis itu juga bukan pasangan kencan pertamanya. Seingatku kemarin pria itu pergi dengan mahasiswi jurusan manajemen, dan kali ini yang menjadi teman kencannya adalah mahasiswi jurusan seni, sama sepertiku.

Sebenarnya pria itu memang terkenal sebagai _playboy_ di kampus ini dan seharusnya pemandangan diantara dia dengan teman kencannya yang berbeda-beda itu jelas tidak aneh untukku.

Amat sangat tidak aneh.

Jika saja pria itu tidak memakai cincin yang sama dengan yang melingkar di jari manisku.

Ya, pria itu, si pria berambut platina bernama Kim Namjoon, adalah tunanganku.

Tunangan dari seorang Kim Seokjin.

Sejak dua tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua hal aneh dan _absurd_ ini bermula dua tahun lalu, kedua orang tua kami yang berteman dekat memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami berdua demi memperluas bisnis mereka. Aku memang tidak pernah vokal untuk urusan apa yang kupikirkan atau kurasakan, jadi ketika ibuku mengatakan masalah perjodohan ini, aku tidak mengangguk ataupun menolak. Aku hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah datar yang diasumsikan oleh ibuku sebagai jawaban _'ya'_.

Seharusnya hari itu aku lebih vokal, seharusnya hari itu aku mengatakan kalau aku mengenal Kim Namjoon dari lingkungan kampusku. Dan seharusnya aku mengatakan kalau seorang Kim Namjoon itu normal, dia tidak akan mau dijodohkan dengan seorang laki-laki sepertiku.

Dan ternyata apa yang aku perkirakan menjadi kenyataan, kami memang bertunangan sejak dua tahun lalu. Tapi kami benar-benar seperti orang asing, aku selalu diam setiap kali kami bertemu. Bahkan agenda kencan kami selama dua tahun ini adalah hasil rencana dari kedua orang tua kami.

Mulanya aku tidak merasakan apapun, aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Namjoon bilang kami tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing dan aku menurut. Aku memang bukan tipe pemberontak seperti dia, jadi apapun yang Namjoon katakan, aku selalu menurut saja.

Seperti ketika Namjoon memintaku berbohong pada ibuku karena dia meminta Namjoon menjemputku di tempatku kursus piano dan ternyata pria itu tidak muncul karena sibuk dengan teman kencannya. Waktu itu Namjoon mengatakan padaku untuk mengatakan kalau dia sudah menjemputku, padahal sesungguhnya hari itu aku pulang sendiri dalam keadaan hujan deras hingga aku terkena demam selama seminggu.

Lalu kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya kuberikan untuk menutupi perbuatan Namjoon yang tidak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai tunangannya. Haha, aku selalu ingin tertawa miris, Namjoon saja tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai temannya, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia akan menganggapku sebagai tunangannya?

Semua penderitaan ini, semua kebohongan ini, aku tidak pernah tahu kapan akan berakhir. Aku tidak tahu karena ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah mengira aku tidak bahagia dengan kondisi ini. Karena lagi-lagi, aku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mengatakan perasaanku.

Yah, lagi-lagi semuanya akan berujung pada kalimat _'Seandainya saja aku lebih vokal, aku tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi rumit seperti ini.'_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Namjoon memintaku untuk menemuinya di café, dia bilang dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku dan aku menurut.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling café dan aku belum juga melihat Namjoon. Padahal waktu janjian kami sudah lewat sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Aku ingin menghubungi Namjoon, tapi aku takut. Dulu aku pernah meneleponnya saat menunggunya seperti ini, dan ketika panggilan itu diangkat, aku hanya mendengar suara Namjoon yang terputus-putus karena menahan desahan dan pekikan nikmat dari seorang wanita.

Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan menghubungi Namjoon lebih dulu. Lebih baik aku diam saja daripada aku harus mendengar hal menjijikkan itu lagi.

Tentunya semua ini akan menjadi lebih mudah kalau saja aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Namjoon dan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi sayangnya, entah sejak kapan, hatiku yang bodoh ini mengatakan kalau hatiku jatuh cinta pada Namjoon. Dan apalah dayaku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hati adalah bagian terkuat dalam urusan mempengaruhi kehidupan manusia. Logikaku sudah menjerit kalau aku melakukan suatu tindakan bodoh untuk membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Namjoon. Tapi cinta disebut tanpa logika bukan tanpa alasan, kan?

Jadi di sinilah aku, terjebak dalam suatu perasaan bodoh bernama cinta bersama seorang pria yang tidak akan melirikku selamanya. Aku sangat yakin Namjoon tidak akan suka kalau dia mengetahui hal ini, aku sangat yakin Namjoon akan jijik padaku dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau dia akan menindasku karena ini.

Jadi aku mencoba bersabar, Namjoon memang tidak akan melirikku. Tapi kurasa, menyandang status sebagai tunangannya (walaupun tidak dianggap) sudah cukup membahagiakan untukku.

 _This is some kind of bittersweet love._

"Hei, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Aku mendongak saat akhirnya suara berat Namjoon menyapa pendengaranku. Kelihatannya karena terlalu sibuk melamun, aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau pria itu sudah datang dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar." Namjoon meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kemudian berdehem, "Jadi, pagi ini orangtuaku pergi ke Thailand. Dan orangtuamu belum kembali dari Jepang, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sebelum pergi ke Thailand, ibuku memberikan tiket pesawat ke Jeju. Dia menyuruh kita pergi berlibur ke sana _weekend_ ini."

Mataku membulat dengan sendirinya saat mendengar kalimat Namjoon. Berlibur? Berdua? Wow, ini seperti mimpi paling indah yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku memang mengambil tiketnya, tapi aku tidak akan pergi bersamamu."

Rasanya aku bisa mendengar suara harapan dan hatiku pecah berkeping-keping menjadi butiran-butiran mungil saat mendengar kalimat itu.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku jelas tidak mau pergi denganmu karena itu akan menjadi sangat _awkward_ , kau tahu itu, kan?"

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Aku tahu."

"Karena itu aku akan pergi bersama orang lain. Tapi katakan pada orangtua kita kalau kita pergi bersama, oke?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah." Aku berdehem pelan, "Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

"Hmm? Dengan Soo Hyun, kau mengenalnya? Katanya dia di jurusan seni juga."

Tenggorokanku terasa kering sehingga aku meneguk sedikit jus milikku, "Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia teman sekelasku."

"Oya? Hmm.." sahut Namjoon tidak peduli.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat hingga kukuku menusuk telapak tanganku. "Namjoon.."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita putuskan saja perjodohan bodoh ini?" aku memberanikan diri untuk mendongak menatapnya. "Ini tidak akan berhasil, kan? Sebelum kita benar-benar menikah, ayo putuskan perjodohan ini."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak akan pernah melihatku. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin dijodohkan denganku, jadi sebelum kita sama-sama terluka, ayo putuskan perjodohan ini."

"Terluka? Apa kau terluka?"

Sial, kenapa dia malah bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku akan berbicara dengan kedua orangtua kita. Aku yakin mereka akan setuju setelah aku menjelaskannya." Aku pura-pura melirik arlojiku untuk menutupi mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Ah, aku harus pergi."

"Oh, mau kuantar?"

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahku, "Tidak perlu, kurasa kau harus bersiap untuk pergi ke Jeju besok, kan?" aku mengangguk kecil dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Namjoon sebelum dia melihat airmataku.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti dugaanku, memutuskan pertunanganku dan Namjoon amat sangat sulit. Jauh lebih sulit daripada saat aku mengerjakan ujian untuk masuk ke universitas. Tapi untungnya setelah kujelaskan berkali-kali kalau ini murni karena keinginanku dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Namjoon, mereka setuju.

Aku tidak pernah membangkang atau melakukan apapun selain apa yang diminta oleh kedua orangtuaku, jadi ketika aku mengajukan diri untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini, orangtuaku memutuskan untuk setuju. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan sebuah permintaan.

Setelah pertunangan kami terputus, aku dan Namjoon tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali menjalani hari-hariku seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja aku sangat menyadari kalau pandangan Namjoon selalu mengikuti setiap langkahku.

Ada sudut hatiku yang berharap kalau Namjoon menatapku karena dia memang ingin menatapku. Tapi ada juga sudut hatiku yang lainnya yang mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah imajinasiku saja. Seorang Kim Namjoon jelas tidak akan menatapku karena keinginannya sendiri.

Aku menjalani kehidupanku di universitas hingga akhirnya aku lulus dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama nenekku. Ini memang terburu-buru, bahkan ibuku mengatakan aku seperti ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari Korea.

Yah, aku malu mengatakannya tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh ibuku itu memang benar. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari Korea karena aku sangat yakin tanah Korea hanya akan mengingatkanku pada seorang Kim Namjoon dan juga rasa cintaku yang tidak akan terbalas dan sialnya masih saja bersarang dengan kuat di dalam tubuhku.

Entah apa yang salah dengan kinerja tubuhku, tapi aku sangat sulit melupakan Namjoon. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hatiku memilih pilihan yang begitu sulit dan menyakitkan semacam ini. Cinta memang memberikan suatu perasaaan manis dan menyenangkan, tapi cinta yang kumiliki juga menusukku dengan ribuan perasaan sakit. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dalam kondisi sekacau ini.

Dan bodohnya, aku berhasil bertahan hingga lima tahun setelah pertunangan kami terputus.

Gila, kan?

Kurasa jatuh cinta pada Kim Namjoon benar-benar mengacaukan seluruh fungsi tubuhku. Kami tidak bertemu selama empat tahun (aku masih bertemu dengannya di satu tahun awal karena aku masih kuliah) dan ternyata rasa cinta itu masih sekuat seperti hari pertama aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah nenekku setelah acara berolahraga pagiku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Kim Namjoon sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu rumah nenekku bersama dengan nenekku dan juga kedua orangtuaku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

Namjoon berdehem kemudian dia berjalan menghampiriku, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin, "Seokjin, ayo kita menikah."

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Huahahaha

Singkat. Padat. Dan (lumayan) jelas.

Aku sedang gloomy karena capek habis mata kuliah praktikum dan ketidak jelasan jadwal yang membuatku ingin mencakar muka para dosen itu. Duh, pak, bu, semoga dosanya diampuni karena sudah membuat mahasiswanya galau dan kelabakan setengah mati dengan jadwal yang kacau balau itu ya :')

Karena sedang gloomy, jadinya aku mood membuat short fiction yang gloomy juga. Hahaha

Semoga kalian suka!

Ppyong! *kembali berkencan bersama tugas kuliah*

.

.

.

Review? XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Serangkaian acara pernikahan kami baru saja selesai dilaksanakan dan saat ini aku sedang duduk di tempat tidur milik Namjoon yang ada di apartemennya. Ya, setelah acara pernikahan kami Namjoon langsung membawaku ke apartemennya karena dia bilang aku harus tinggal di sini.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kasur Namjoon dengan gugup. Persiapan pernikahan kami dilakukan dengan begitu singkat sehingga aku belum memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Namjoon soal pernikahan kami.

"Kau tidak mau mandi? Bajumu sudah dirapikan di _walk-in-closet_ ku."

Suara berat Namjoon membuyarkan kegiatanku menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya, kepalaku mendongak dan menatapnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, "Bisa kita bicara?"

Namjoon mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahku, dia meraih pinggangku dan memeluknya namun aku refleks bergeser karena kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada kecewa yang begitu terdengar.

Aku mengulum bibirku, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu?"

Mataku membulat, apa maksudnya jawaban itu? "Kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Aku berdecak dan menggeleng tidak percaya, "Jangan bercanda, selama dua tahun kita bertunangan kau tidak pernah melihatku."

"Itu persepsimu."

Dahiku mengerut dalam, "Apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Kau itu sangat tidak terbaca, aku sudah memiliki sedikit ketertarikan padamu sejak aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali. Kemudian orangtua kita menjodohkan kita dan kupikir ini hal yang bagus karena aku bisa dekat denganmu."

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Tapi kau tetap sulit dibaca seperti buku yang tersegel. Aku mencoba banyak cara untuk menarik perhatianmu untuk membuktikan perasaanmu padaku dan kau tetap diam. Aku berkencan dengan banyak gadis untuk menarik perhatianmu, tapi kau hanya diam."

"Lalu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan sahabatmu, si Min Yoongi itu. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di _bar_ satu hari sebelum aku menyusulmu ke Jepang. Waktu itu aku menyapanya, kami mengobrol sebentar dan akhirnya membicarakan tentang dirimu." Namjoon terkekeh pelan kemudian dia menoleh dan menatapku, "Lalu Yoongi menghajarku."

"Apa?" pekikku kaget.

"Dia menghajarku karena melakukan cara kotor untuk membuktikan perasaanmu padaku. Yoongi juga membentakku dan melemparkan sumpah-serapahnya padaku lalu akhirnya dia mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku dan masih menyukaiku sampai hari itu."

Namjoon tersenyum padaku, "Dan aku tidak membuang waktu lagi, malam itu juga aku terbang ke Jepang. Makanya aku bisa sampai di sana pagi-pagi sekali."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Namjoon meregangkan tangannya, "Yah, aku punya seumur hidup untuk membuktikannya, kan? Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita sudahi acara bincang-bincang ini dan mulai acara malam pertama kita?"

"Apa? Tapi aku belum mandi."

"Ah itu tidak penting, kau bisa mandi setelah kita selesai."

"Tapi.."

" _Aish_! Diamlah! Aku ingin menciummu!"

 **End of The Epilogue**

.

.

P.S:

Ini tak ada sequelnya lho *kabur sebelum dihajar*

Oke, sampai ketemu di ceritaku yang lainnya! Akan segera dikerjakan kalau aku punya waktu dan mood yang bagus! ^^v


End file.
